Valentine's Day for Lovers
by PEACHFRUITS
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! This is the day that they were just waiting for... (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day for Lovers  
  
*All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi sensei*  
  
*Here Bakura would be yami and Ryou would be normal*  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Today is Valentine's day, a day everyone was waiting for.  
  
This is a day where everyone, even people who don't love anybody, still feels excited.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRR. . .  
  
The phone in Ryou's room was ringing loudly.  
  
It was still 7 o'clock and Ryou was irritated by this phone call.  
  
". . .Who would it be?"  
  
Ryou was still half asleep when he picked up the phone.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Ryou said with a bothered tone of voice which was unexpected of Malik, and he was a little bit scared.  
  
"Ohayo, Ryou. . . Um, can I talk to Bakura?"  
  
Malik said hesitantly hearing Ryou's annoyed voice.  
  
Ryou wasn't feeling happy of Malik calling him this early in the morning and added to that, he was requesting Bakura to talk to him, not Ryou.  
  
Ryou's heart was burning with jealousy.  
  
But he didn't want Malik to feel unhappy so he couldn't forbid him to talk to Bakura.  
  
After all, Ryou was still an angel.  
  
"Wait. . ."  
  
Ryou told Malik.  
  
Over on the other side of the phone, Malik was waiting nervously for Bakura to come.  
  
"Bakura. . . are you free today? Do you wanna go to the movies with me?"  
  
Malik was so anxious that he started to recite the words he has prepared for Bakura.  
  
While Malik was doing this Ryou was talking to Bakura.  
  
"Bakura, get up!"  
  
Bakura hated mornings, more than Ryou did.  
  
He always got up near noon and was still half asleep until a couple of hours passed.  
  
This is probably because he went to sleep near dawn.  
  
He was a complete night person.  
  
From these habits, of course Bakura wouldn't wake up just by Ryou's words.  
  
"BAKURA!"  
  
Ryou shouted out loud.  
  
The bad thing is that he can't shake him awake or anything.  
  
"BAKURA! GET UP!"  
  
Ryou was having the hardest times ever.  
  
He didn't want Malik waiting there forever.  
  
"BAKURA! MALIK IS CALLING YOU!"  
  
Finally there was some sort of sign from Bakura.  
  
". . .Huh? Malik? Where. . ."  
  
Bakura took over Ryou's body.  
  
Now it was Ryou's turn to go stay inside.  
  
"Bakura, he's on the phone"  
  
Ryou was now used to Bakura taking over his body but today, by the phone call, he really didn't want to change.  
  
Because he knew what would happen next during the phone call.  
  
"For what did he call so early? What time is it?"  
  
Bakura was awakening now.  
  
"It's 7 o'clock. I dunno what's the matter with him"  
  
Ryou lied.  
  
He knew exactly why Malik wanted to talk to Bakura on this particular day.  
  
"Oh well. I'll just have to see"  
  
Bakura took the phone.  
  
". . .to the movies with me?"  
  
When Bakura picked up the phone, Malik was reciting his words for the 33rd time.  
  
"What?"  
  
Malik almost jumped up when he heard Bakura's voice.  
  
"Um. . . are you Bakura?"  
  
Malik managed to say but after he did, he felt stupid for what he said.  
  
"Yeah. Why did you have to call so early? I was still sleeping"  
  
Bakura tried to sound as mean as he could towards Malik.  
  
It was really that he liked how Malik reacted to these things Bakura says.  
  
". . .I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Malik was about to cry.  
  
Bakura noticed that by the silence that followed and thought "oh no!" and tried to change the subject.  
  
"No, it's all right. So what's up?"  
  
Bakura said lightly.  
  
This lifted Malik up a little.  
  
"Um. . . are you. . . are you free today?"  
  
Malik was about to kill himself, since he sounded so awkward.  
  
Bakura was thought that this was cute.  
  
"Yeah and even if I wasn't, I'd cancel all my appointments to see you"  
  
Bakura could imagine Malik blushing into a deep shade of pink, which was exactly what was happening.  
  
"Um. . . then, do you. . . wanna go to the movies with me?"  
  
Now Bakura understood what the words he heard when he picked the phone up were for.  
  
He knew immediately that Malik was practicing to ask him out.  
  
He had to control his laugh.  
  
"Sweet, let's go!"  
  
Malik was very happy for him being able to ask Bakura out for the first time ever.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hi! This is my first Yu-gi-oh fic and I'm hoping to continue more with more interesting stories. Review plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day for Lovers  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
After Malik called Bakura, he took an hour and a half to get ready to go out.  
  
He tried looking the best he could.  
  
When he was all ready, he went to the door and looked into the mirror right next to it once more.  
  
"I hope Bakura likes how I look"  
  
Then, right after he'd put his shoes on, he realized that he never told Bakura when and where to meet.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so stupid!"  
  
Malik rushed back into his room and picked up the phone.  
  
RRRRRRRRR. . .  
  
Bakura's phone rang again.  
  
He hasn't done anything yet because he was feeling lazy and he didn't know what time Malik wanted to see him.  
  
He thought he'd better be waiting for another phone call.  
  
"So finally he notices. . ."  
  
Saying that, Bakura couldn't help laughing.  
  
"Clumsy sweetheart, not realizing for nearly two hours. . ."  
  
He said out loud and picked the phone up.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
Bakura answered, trying hard to keep from laughing.  
  
"Oh Bakura, how did you know it was me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm Ryou"  
  
Bakura said to make Malik mad.  
  
He loved doing this because Malik could never tell them apart unless he concentrates really hard.  
  
"Ryou! Sorry, I confused you with Bakura. . ."  
  
Another thing Bakura liked about Malik was that, he would believe anything.  
  
"Just kidding I'm Bakura"  
  
"Bakura~~~!"  
  
It worked again.  
  
Like Bakura thought, Malik got mad.  
  
"So did you realize that you never told me the most important things when two people are meeting?"  
  
Bakura loved being mean to Malik.  
  
"Bakura. . . so you knew it?"  
  
"You're so cute. Now tell me at what time, where we're meeting"  
  
Bakura said right away so that Malik would have no time to argue.  
  
"Are you fine right now?"  
  
This question made Bakura's heart jump.  
  
Would he get mad if he told him he isn't ready?  
  
"Um. . . no cuz I haven't been getting up"  
  
Anyways, he said it.  
  
"Why? You said you'd meet me"  
  
Malik is starting to sound angry.  
  
Bakura knew this was no good sign.  
  
"Well I didn't know when so I thought I'd better wait for you to call again"  
  
". . .So you don't put effort on seeing me?"  
  
"What does that have to do with it?"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T CALL ME! IF YOU WEREN'T SURE, YOU COULD HAVE CALLED ME BACK!"  
  
"Wait Malik. . ."  
  
Bakura tried to make up an excuse but he knew that it was too late.  
  
"AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING READY! DO YOU EVEN WANNA SEE ME?"  
  
"Malik, I really do. Just please, wait until I get ready. . ."  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
Without another word, Malik hung up on Bakura.  
  
Malik sat in front of the phone and started to cry.  
  
"Baka. . . Bakura no baka. . . Why doesn't he understand? Today is such a special day and now it's all ruined. . ."  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was thinking for a way to cheer Malik up.  
  
"Ryou, what can I do?"  
  
"Too bad Bakura, it was all your own fault that Malik got mad"  
  
Ryou sounded stingy.  
  
He was still jealous about Bakura seeing Malik.  
  
"C'mon Ryou. . . you're the brain in us"  
  
"Don't be so stupid. Call Malik or something"  
  
With Ryou's last word, Bakura started thinking for a while about calling Malik.  
  
"No way, it wasn't all my fault, I'm no way saying sorry"  
  
Ryou knew that there was no way to change Bakura's mind for he was so stubborn.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was 10 o'clock when Yugi woke up.  
  
"I think I slept too much. . . oh well, it's a Saturday"  
  
Suddenly, Yami started talking to him.  
  
"Yugi, today's Valentine's Day"  
  
Yami was excited.  
  
He had his day planned out already, seeing Seto and buying a chocolate for him.  
  
"Valentine's Day. . . I hope Anzu remembers about it"  
  
Yugi swore that Anzu would give him a chocolate but Anzu, on the other hand, was planning one for Yami.  
  
"Yugi. . . can you do me a big fat chunk of favor?"  
  
Yami sounded very different from usual and that surprised Yugi.  
  
But he didn't notice for what that tone was so he answered with his usual innocent voice.  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"You already said yes, you already said yes! You can't erase your words, all right?"  
  
Yami was a little off from his happiness.  
  
"Ok, now tell me"  
  
"I want you to lend me your body for the day"  
  
Yugi couldn't refuse anymore.  
  
He also wanted to see Anzu today but he was so nice that he let Yami use his body for the day.  
  
"Is that ok?"  
  
Yami asked for Yugi was thinking in silence for a long time.  
  
". . .All right. . . but can you tell me what you're gonna do?"  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to think.  
  
He didn't want to say straight forward that he was gonna see Seto.  
  
But there was no point hiding it because him seeing Seto meant that Yugi would see him too, only that it's from the inside.  
  
". . .I'm gonna see Seto. . .///"  
  
Yami would have blushed if he had the body when he said it.  
  
". . .You're gonna see Kaiba?!"  
  
Yugi felt weird for Yami liking a guy.  
  
Girls are much better, he thought.  
  
"Yeah, is there a problem seeing him?"  
  
Yami was a little irritated by Yugi's reaction.  
  
". . .No. . . Well, good luck"  
  
Yugi was now feeling lighter that he could wish good luck for Yami.  
  
He figured that he could ask Anzu for chocolate on Monday at school.  
  
It didn't have to be today for him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Valentine's Day. . . this thing about chocolates is a typical Japanese thing so for those of you that only know American Valentines it might sound weird. . . see what happens next! 


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine's Day for Lovers  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
11:00, Kaiba Corporation  
  
"Excuse me, I wanna meet Mr. Seto Kaiba"  
  
Shizuka (Serenity) came to Kaiba Corporation to see Seto.  
  
She was talking to the secretary at the enterance.  
  
"Ok. Please wait. Tell me your name, please?"  
  
"Shizuka Jounouchi"  
  
The secretary called Seto by some machine that Shizuka didn't know of.  
  
"All right, please wait here. Seto-sama would come right away"  
  
Shizuka sat down on the chair and waited for Seto.  
  
He really did come right away, in about a minute.  
  
"Sorry, I was working"  
  
It was obvious that Seto came running.  
  
"No problem, Seto-san"  
  
Shizuka smiled.  
  
"So why did you come here?"  
  
Seto asked Shizuka.  
  
Shizuka blushed and took out a little box with a blue ribbon on it.  
  
"Um. . . this is for you, Seto-san. Today's Valentine's Day. . . it's a chocolate"  
  
Shizuka managed to say what she planned, even if she was so nervous.  
  
Practising her words brought her the luck.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Seto smiled.  
  
This was what he figured the best thing to do towards a girl.  
  
But he had somebody else on his mind, remembering what day it was today.  
  
Yami. . .  
  
He knew that he was doing something very unfaithful to Shizuka, now that he accepted her chocolate even if he didn't like her in a special way.  
  
He just didn't want to hurt her by rejecting her. . . but what would she say if he told him he was gay?  
  
Wouldn't that hurt her more?  
  
"Seto-san, are you free today? Why don't we go somewhere?"  
  
Seto didn't have any plans for today.  
  
He wanted to spend the time with Yami but he wasn't sure if Yami wanted to.  
  
He thought that Yami wouldn't think of such thing, so he decided to go with Shizuka.  
  
"Ok, so where should we go?"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Hey~~~ it's already 11:30, why don't you call Kaiba?"  
  
Yugi was talking to Yami from the inside.  
  
"Yeah maybe that's a good idea"  
  
Yami hadn't thought anything about seeing Seto, just his feelings of wanting to see him was there.  
  
He stood up and picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello, this is Kaiba Corporation"  
  
The secretary answered.  
  
She figured that it was a Valentine call again.  
  
Everyone loves Seto, including her, for he was nice (?), rich, and handsome.  
  
"Is Mr. Seto there?"  
  
"Mr. Seto went out half an hour ago"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A girl came and they went out"  
  
The secretary answered honestly, to see how Yami would react.  
  
She was amazed by the fact that even guys also liked Seto.  
  
"Oh. . . ok. . . thanx"  
  
Yami said at last and hung up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Yugi asked worriedly.  
  
"Seto's out with a girl"  
  
Yami was shocked.  
  
He thought that Seto loved him back and would never cheat with a girl.  
  
"What?! With who?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
Yami thought he could have asked the secretary how the girl was.  
  
"Yami. . ."  
  
Yugi was worried.  
  
He also felt very sorry for Yami.  
  
He imagined Anzu going out with another boy today and felt the same jealousy.  
  
"Yami, let's go look for Kaiba! He should be somewhere around here"  
  
Yugi encouraged Yami to take some kind of action and Yami finally said yes.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Three hours passed already. . . Malik isn't gonna call you"  
  
Ryou said to Bakura hopelessly.  
  
Bakura still seemed pissed.  
  
"If he doesn't, that's how much he feels for me"  
  
Ryou sighed.  
  
How stubborn could Bakura be?!  
  
"Look, I suppose Malik is also feeling bad now, so just call him and talk!"  
  
Ryou was feeling impatient for Bakura not doing anything about it.  
  
"Shut up, Ryou! This is none of your business!"  
  
Bakura shouted.  
  
The same time, Malik was in his room thinking whether to call Bakura or not.  
  
He knew that he didn't have to get that mad but he couldn't control his anger.  
  
He was very sad and lonely.  
  
Today was Valentine's Day, a day for lovers.  
  
Now it's a day for fights.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Twisted and tossed. . . would these lovers ever be happy? Review plz! 


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine's Day for Lovers  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
*Here I made people call Yami "Yami" (even if they don't) to avoid confusion*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Anzu!"  
  
Jounouchi (Joey) stopped her walking by.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He asked Anzu.  
  
Anzu blushed a little and told him,  
  
"To Yugi's house"  
  
Jounouchi understood right away that she was gonna give a chocolate to Yami.  
  
He's been thinking about today for the whole last week.  
  
"Oh. . . and by the way, aren't you forgetting something for me?"  
  
Jounouchi was waiting for Anzu to give him a chocolate not for love, but as friends.  
  
"I don't think so. Hey, I wanna get there before 12:00 so see ya on Monday!"  
  
Anzu said and walked away from Jounouchi.  
  
He was there standing, and people walked by teasing him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Where do you think Kaiba would go with a girl?"  
  
Yugi asked Yami.  
  
They decided to go look for Seto.  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"Think of where he would go with you on Valentine's Day!"  
  
Yugi was getting frustrated with Yami.  
  
He understood how sad Yami was but he didn't seem any guts in Yami to find Seto.  
  
"Hey. . . I found him!"  
  
Seto was over on the other side of the road, walking with Shizuka.  
  
"That's Jounouchi's sister!"  
  
Yugi said in surprise.  
  
Yami was heartbroken.  
  
"What are you doing, why don't you go over to Kaiba and talk!"  
  
Yami was getting irritated by Yugi's words.  
  
He knew that Yugi was getting frustrated with him taking no action.  
  
"What do you know?! Do you know how hard for me it is to go up and talk to Seto about such thing?!"  
  
After Yami said this, Yugi shut up.  
  
Now he regretted his words.  
  
Yugi was having a harder love, and he was the reason.  
  
"Yugi. . . I'm sorry. . ."  
  
Yami said and started crossing the road.  
  
"Finally you're being brave! Go, go!"  
  
Yugi cheered up again and cheered for Yami.  
  
They soon faced Seto and Shizuka coming walking.  
  
Seto was very surprised by Yami's arrival.  
  
He couldn't help feeling guilty.  
  
"Hi Yugi"  
  
Shizuka smiled towards Yami.  
  
Yami knew he had to say something but of course he couldn't smile back.  
  
"Say something"  
  
Yugi told Yami.  
  
"Seto, I wanna talk to you"  
  
Yami finally opened his mouth.  
  
"Sorry. . . stay here for 5 minutes. I'll see what he has to tell me"  
  
Seto told Shizuka and walked off with Yami.  
  
Shizuka was mad by this interruption.  
  
"Seto. . ."  
  
They were in a little back street that was connected to the big road.  
  
People rarely came there.  
  
"Yami. . . I'm really sorry. . ."  
  
Seto said and hugged Yami.  
  
Yami kissed Seto.  
  
"Can I believe that I'm the only one doing this with you?"  
  
Yami asked.  
  
His eyes were full of sadness.  
  
Seto couldn't hold it anymore but he promised Shizuka that he'll be back in 5 minutes.  
  
"Sorry. . . I already said yes to Shizuka' offer of going out today. . . but I wanna see you at night so can you come to my house around 8:00 tonight?"  
  
Seto said, sounding very sorry.  
  
"Say yes"  
  
Yugi told Yami.  
  
But Yami didn't want to.  
  
". . .See her then! I didn't know you were that type of person. . .!"  
  
Yami ran off.  
  
Seto was left behind regretting accepting Shizuka's offer.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Ding-dong. . .  
  
Anzu rang the doorbell on Yugi's house.  
  
Today the toy store was closed.  
  
"Come on in"  
  
Sugoroku (Solomon? I'm not really sure about Yugi's grandfather's name in English^^;;) smiled at Anzu when he knew who the visitor was.  
  
"Hello, is Yugi here?"  
  
Anzu was a little nervous.  
  
"I think he went out a while ago. . . do you wanna wait here?"  
  
"Sure, thank you"  
  
Anzu sat down.  
  
She waited there about 10 minutes and Yugi came back.  
  
"Tadaima~~ oh hi Anzu"  
  
Yugi changed with Yami and now he had the body.  
  
Yami was so heartbroken that Yugi thought it was better if he had the body.  
  
Sugoroku had disappeared, not to disturb them.  
  
"Um. . . Yugi? Can I talk to Yami?"  
  
". . .Sorry Anzu, he's not in the best mood to talk right now"  
  
Yugi saw Anzu's face slightly change to a sad expression.  
  
But he couldn't let Yami receive a chocolate from Anzu right now, when he just saw his love walking with another person.  
  
"Oh ok. . . I'll come another day"  
  
Anzu said bye to Yugi and walked out.  
  
"Sorry Anzu. . ."  
  
Yugi mumbled.  
  
Inside, Yami was feeling guilty for rejecting her.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was already 1:00 when Malik finally decided to do something.  
  
He didn't want to keep on fighting with Bakura so he decided to go to Bakura's house.  
  
He went outside with his chocolate and walked to Bakura's.  
  
Ding-dong. . .  
  
Malik rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Bakura's voice came out from the interphone.  
  
"Malik"  
  
Malik answered.  
  
Bakura was still mad but at the same time he was relieved by Malik's visit.  
  
He didn't like fighting with Malik either.  
  
Bakura opened the door.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Malik said nervously, remembering the fight they had on the phone few hours ago.  
  
"Come on in, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Bakura let Malik inside.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: This is getting tangled up. . . be ready to follow! 


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine's Day for Lovers  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Seto-san, what's wrong? You've been like that since Yugi talked to you"  
  
They were in a café drinking coffee.  
  
Shizuka was suspicious about Seto's attitude right now.  
  
To anyone's eyes he looked depressed and sad.  
  
Obviously he wasn't enjoying his date with Shizuka.  
  
Seto remained quiet.  
  
He was definitely not gonna tell Shizuka that Yami was his love.  
  
"Seto-san?!"  
  
Shizuka was getting impatient.  
  
She already felt bad when Yugi interrupted.  
  
Now she was losing her temper.  
  
"If you're not gonna tell me, I'm gonna go ask Yugi!"  
  
Shizuka stood up and walked away.  
  
. . .Of course, she didn't leave any money for her own coffee. . .  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"What's the matter?!"  
  
Shizuka exclaimed when she saw Jounouchi's end-of-the-world face at his house.  
  
Jounouchi was sitting on the couch in the dark living room.  
  
"Oh Shizuka. . . hi. . . why did you come here?"  
  
Jounouchi still managed to smile for Shizuka.  
  
"I wanna know where Yugi lives"  
  
Shizuka wanted to go talk to Yugi right away but then she realized that she doesn't know where he lives.  
  
". . .Oh. . . Yugi's house. . . why do you wanna go there?"  
  
Jounouchi's brain was processing slower than usual from the shock that Anzu didn't give him a chocolate.  
  
At the same time he was remembering about Mai and felt guilty for wanting Anzu's chocolate while having some feelings towards Mai.  
  
"I wanna talk to him"  
  
Shizuka said honestly because she hated lying to her brother.  
  
She loved her brother so much that she always wanted to be honest to him but this time she didn't want to tell the reason so she just said the general information on what she was up with.  
  
Jounouchi explained her the ways to Yugi's house and she was ready.  
  
"Thanx!"  
  
Shizuka said while she was putting her shoes on at the doorway.  
  
"Careful, he could be a wolf too"  
  
Jounouchi recovered at least a little bit by Shizuka's visit.  
  
Recovered to the point where he could say jokes like that.  
  
Shizuka was blushing when she opened the door and went outside.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura"  
  
Malik remained silent for about 10 minutes after Bakura let him in.  
  
Now he decided to apologize.  
  
Bakura stood up and went to the kitchen.  
  
Malik thought that his apologies were rejected and was heartbroken again.  
  
But that only lasted for a couple of minutes, until Bakura handed Malik a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
Malik was impressed by Bakura caring about him, and at the same time was embarrassed of feeling rejected by such a nice soul.  
  
". . .Oishii. . ."  
  
Malik felt his body warming up again from the cold.  
  
"Hot chocolate for Valentine's"  
  
Bakura said, sipping his own drink.  
  
He seemed to forget that Malik apologized to him, but right now they no longer needed words.  
  
They understood each other by looking into their eyes.  
  
Malik felt some sensations inside his body and soul.  
  
He was feeling very emotional about Bakura right now and he really wanted all of Bakura.  
  
In other words, he was feeling sexy.  
  
He noticed that right away but he didn't dare to say it so he just thought of it and blushed.  
  
"You're red, Malik"  
  
Bakura kissed him.  
  
It was a deep kiss, filling up the emptiness that Malik was feeling this morning.  
  
Soon it turned into a French kiss.  
  
". . .Ah. . . Bakura. . . wait. . ."  
  
Malik thought he would burn and become steam in Bakura's arms.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura's eyes changed.  
  
Malik felt the chills run up his backbone.  
  
". . .Bakura. . .?"  
  
Malik was scared.  
  
It was still Bakura but something was different.  
  
His eyes are as cold as ice.  
  
He looked very angry.  
  
Malik pushed Bakura away.  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
Malik screamed.  
  
He was too scared to continue.  
  
Bakura pushed Malik down on the floor.  
  
He hit the table and his remaining hot chocolate dripped on the floor.  
  
Bakura pressed his lips tightly onto Malik's.  
  
Malik was just stunned by Bakura's sudden change.  
  
". . .You're not gonna tell me that the French kiss was the payback for the phone call are you, babe?"  
  
Bakura couldn't hold anymore.  
  
Malik kept on refusing for a long time but Bakura couldn't stand it.  
  
Now Malik was under a forced relation.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
When Mai woke up in her room it was already 2:30 in the afternoon.  
  
Last night Mai was dancing all night at the disco with her friends.  
  
". . .My head hurts. . ."  
  
Not only that she was hearing dance music at MAX volume for 9 hours, but she drank three cans of beer, two glasses of wine, and 5 glasses of cocktail.  
  
No doubt she would wake up with a huge headache.  
  
". . .I'm pathetic. . ."  
  
Mai mumbled to herself when she went into the bathroom and saw herself in the mirror.  
  
She washed her face and freshened up at least a little.  
  
But her headache and her heartache were still there.  
  
Mai was at the disco to catch a guy for today.  
  
She was getting frustrated about Jounouchi's attitude that shows no love towards her.  
  
So what she came up with was to be with a guy and show it to Jounouchi to see his reaction.  
  
The result was bad. . . she slept with two guys and asked out seven but nobody wanted any single girl to go steady with them.  
  
In the end she just ended up having wasty sex with guys she didn't care for.  
  
She really felt bad for sleeping with other guys while she loved Jounouchi and she now has another thing she can't confess to him.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Mai's feeling stumbled into this tangled web too! What would the effect be? 


End file.
